


Small Children (Are Exhausting)

by orphan_account



Series: Star Sand [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A grossly fluffy oneshot, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, The summary is not super accurate lmao, dads of marmora, im trying, thats literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thace and Keith go on a walk. The only problem is that Keith can be frustratingly energetic.





	Small Children (Are Exhausting)

"Kitling, will you come here please?"

Thace's ears twitched in amusement as Keith perked up at his calling. The child carefully pushed himself up from his sitting position on the ground, the small toys he had been playing with now forgotten. He scrambled clumsily over.

As soon as he reached Thace, he immediately jutted his arms out and made tiny grabs with his hands.

"Up!" 

It was one of the few words in his limited vocabulary, and it also seemed to be one of his favorites. Thace sighed, but his smile remained. He bent down and scooped Keith up into his arms. Keith patted his nose in appreciation. 

"Did you want to go down now, or shall we wait a little longer?" Thace asked him. He gently shifted his arms so that the child would be more comfortable. Keith blinked at him.

"Laz?"

Thace chuckled.

"Yes, do you want to go see Laz now or later?"

Keith smiled at the prospect of seeing the doctor.

"We go down now."

Thace snorted as Keith attempted to break free from his grasp. Gods, the kid could be demanding some times. He bent and carefully set Keith down, who instantly jetted away towards the door of their room. 

Thace went after him, watching as Keith bounced on his toes as he waited.

"Hold on, kitling," the blade murmured. Keith let him pass to open the door. He darted past again down the hall, but immediately raced back to Thace's side when he saw another blade. Thace nodded his head in greeting as the blade passed. They smiled down at Keith, who had chosen to hide behind Thace's legs.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Thace asked. Keith didn't say anything, but he did loosen his grip Thace's leg.

"Can I walk now?" 

Keith nodded, starting to toddle forward as if his previous fear had already been forgotten. He stayed close to Thace's side, choosing to wrap his tiny hand around the galra's finger. If they walked by a blade, he hid himself a little bit, but he did copy Thace's nods. However, he did let out a small squeak when Saeves passed by. Thace supposed that it was his fault for telling Keith that she had been a ruthless mentor that practically tore him to shreds. Yes, definitely his fault. Thankfully, she hadn't said anything and merely raised an eyebrow at Thace, who smiled awkwardly. 

Keith chirped in interest when they passed the Archive, as per usual. He was still too young to read any of the texts in the place, and the amount of languages he'd need to know before fully understanding even a small portion of them would take awhile to teach. Thace had considered the idea of getting someone to teach languages to Keith before. However, Keith had seemed displeased when that had happened. Thace had noted before that he didn't like new people very much. Another time, then.

When they got to the stairs, Keith tightened his hold. Thace offered to carry him down, but he had refused. Instead, he slowly sidestepped down each stair. It took a lot longer than it should have. Perhaps it was good thing that he was going down himself, however annoyingly long it took. Thace guessed Keith's insistence in doing it in the first place was because of Ulaz's encouragement and teaching of "motor skills".

The child let out a triumphant huff when they reached the bottom of the flight, and looked up at Thace who smiled encouragingly. Keith seemed satisfied enough at this, and started off again.

He had now gone from shy greetings to completely ignoring other blades. Thace continuously offered his nods while Keith continued walking or saying whatever he was saying or pointing at something or someone. His grip on the other's leg was also forgotten, and he instead darted in tight circles around Thace.

He had pressed his face curiously into the glass of a sparring room, and giggled excitedly when a recruit had been thrown into a wall by another and hit with a loud smack. It seemed to catch the attention of the class, and they all distractedly entertained him with movements or grins while their mentor looked on with exasperation. Thace had to drag him away when he ran off to the door, apologizing endlessly. 

Thace was relived when they finally reached the medical bay. He loved Keith, but he was also being driven up the wall.

Keith laughed excitedly as he broke away from Thace, but he turned back to grab his finger and drag him along. Thace sighed, smiling.

"I'm coming. Hold on."

As soon as the door slid cleanly open, Keith dropped his hold and looked quickly around the room. Thace sighed, leaning back against the wall. Keith walked around a little bit, searching. A couple of cabinets were opened, and Thace was thankful he hadn't decided to pull anything out.

"What are you doing, Keith?" Thace questioned him.

Keith dipped his head under the table.

"Where's Laz?" he asked, almost worriedly. Thace smiled.

"Certainly not under there. He might be in another room doing work."

Keith looked up at him, as if considering. Then, he took off to the door of the recovery bay.

"Wait- Keith!" Thace shouted uselessly as he stumbled past the table. Keith just giggled, as if he was amused by the chase. 

He had almost reached the door, much to Thace's despair, when suddenly it opened and a figure was standing in his way.

"Which means you can't bother me, or anyone else."

Keith screamed, a bit too loudly, with glee before he was gently scooped up. 

"Hi Laz!" he exclaimed. He gave Ulaz one of his usual 'thank you' pats on the nose. The doctor smiled softly.

"Keep your voice down, Keith. Remember, we're supposed to be quiet in the medical bay," Ulaz reminded him, voice quiet.

Keith nodded, even though he didn't really seem to be listening. He seemed distracted with being happy to see Ulaz again. 

Ulaz's gaze shifted to Thace for a moment, who let out a huff of breath.

"Was he that bad?" Ulaz asked, the smallest hint of teasing in his voice. Thace rolled his eyes, crossing the room over to them.

"I just keep forgetting that we shouldn't mention the destination of our walks to him. I swear, the kid lights up like a solar flare." 

Keith stuck his tongue out playfully from his perch on Ulaz's arm.

Thace bumped his head lightly against Ulaz's, who leaned into the gesture and elicited a purr from his mate. Keith was blessedly silent for a few ticks before he poked between them impatiently. 

Thace drew back, only slightly annoyed.

"I think we should head back now," he decided. 

Ulaz nodded, and Keith, for once, didn't argue. He simply reached out to Thace, and was transferred over easily. He climbed up to his shoulders and looked down as if daring either of them to make him come down. Ulaz didn't pull him down like usual, or go on about how dangerous it was. He simply told Keith to be careful.

Keith's eyes lit up in delight when no one objected, and he kicked his legs excitedly as they left the medical bay

"Calm down, Keith. Thace might drop you," Ulaz warned. 

"I'm not going to drop him," Thace countered. 

Keith lessened his kicking anyways, but Thace was somewhat grateful. 

Keith broke into a speech about how his day had been after that. He told Ulaz how he had eaten an entire llicul fruit all by himself from breakfast, how he had built a tower of blocks that had been as tall as Kolivan, how he had knocked the tower over, and so on. When he mentioned that Thace had taken him down to a sparring room that morning and let him play with the knives, Ulaz had glanced over at Thace.

"I promise you only let him have the fake ones," Thace mentioned. 

Keith kicked Thace lightly in the side of the head, though Thace wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not.

"He let me have his! It was heavy Laz," Keith tattled. 

Thace sighed guiltily as Ulaz raised an eyebrow. 

"He did? Well, maybe it's time you start training then." 

Thace looked over at him in surprise.

"I-you think so?" 

Keith squealed into his ears and his kicking resumed with even more force. Ulaz shushed him again gently, and turned back to his mate. The faint smile on his lips was likely from smugness. Thace had been trying to start Keith's training for awhile now, but Ulaz had always been more hesitant.

"Kolivan has been talking with me lately, and he suggested that we start soon. Of course, he'll likely not been in a multi-student class. He's much too small, even with his age, and we don't know his race's physical capabilities and limits yet."

He looked up at Keith.

"Would you like to start training, kitling?" he asked.

Keith nodded frantically.

"I will discuss it more with Kolivan later, and you're welcome to join if you'd like," Ulaz offered, glancing over at the other galra. Thace said nothing for a brief moment before he smiled.

"I'd appreciate that."

Keith began blabbering about training. He asked Ulaz questions about who his teacher would be and what he would do before turning to Thace and peppering him with even more. The walk back seemed somewhat even longer with all of his questions. Thace answered each one with the hope Keith would stop, but they just kept coming. Thankfully, he didn't break off to distract anymore students or gush over anymore texts. He let Thace carry him on the stairs and Ulaz didn't stop them either. But he didn't stop talking.

Thace was absolutely exhausted by the time they get back to the room. Ulaz began entering in the code for their door. Keith watched curiously, leaning dangerously off of Thace's shoulder.

As soon as they got inside, Thace lifted him off and placed him onto the floor. Keith chirped happily, running off to his room to grab more toys or something of the sort. Thace let out a mix between a sigh and a groan.

Ulaz turned beside him, looking concerned. 

"Are you alright? You looked absolutely drained." His fingers strayed to the other's hand, pausing for only a brief moment before they traced gently up his forearm and to his jaw. Thace nodded tiredly, leaning into his touch.

"He's just...a lot to handle."

Ulaz smiled fondly. Thace could feel himself blush slightly at the rare gesture, even now.

"I know. You want to take a break? I can watch him for awhile," Ulaz offered.

"It's fine. You must be tired after work." He could feel a yawn in the back of his throat as he said it. 

Ulaz shook his head, leaning in.

"No, go sleep or just sit down. I'll wake you up when we get something to eat."

Thace chuckled.

"Alright, fine. I'll do what you ask."

"Thank you."

Ulaz pressed a kiss into the corner of his lips just as a loud bang sounded from Keith's bedroom. Both flinched apart, and Ulaz sighed.

A small shout of 'It wasn't my fault!' was called out, and Ulaz broke away to help the child clean up whatever mess he had made. 

Thace resisted the urge to laugh, watching as Keith smiled innocently. 

"It's only fair, right?" Thace called. 

Ulaz shot him a scowl and Keith giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot, I started this like a month ago and forgot about it whoops. As you can tell, it's pretty rushed in the end, but writing's good for when I'm feeling down.


End file.
